A Spooky Halloween at the Tipton
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: What happens when the twins make a little haunted house thing for Halloween, but things soon get out of control? Rated M for safety about the scary things of Halloween.
1. Idea

A Spooky Halloween at the Tipton

Prologue

It was October 1st, 2007 at the Tipton. It was storming outside, and weather reporters expected it to be that way for the entire month. The now 14 year old Martin twins still lived at the Tipton. They both loved the scary holiday of Halloween.

"You know what would be cool?" asked Cody.

"What?" his brother, Zack, asked.

They were both in their room, which had Halloween decorations everywhere. They had fake cobwebs on furniture, black and orange bed covers, small gargoyle statues on their dressers, witch puppets, etc. They were waiting for their mom, Carrie Martin, to get home with the pumpkins. They were going to make Jack-O-Lanterns that night, and put them in the kitchen. They both had great ideas of what their Jack-O-Lanterns' faces were going to look like.

"If one of the floors at the Tipton were turned into a haunted house kind of thing," replied Cody.

"That would be awesome. The best floor for it would be the eighth floor. I heard Suite 813 was haunted."

"Yeah, and so was Suite 613 when we were twelve," said Cody, rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, this is different. The story is that a nice man checked into that suite. A few weeks later, he met a mean woman, named Bella, but he was blinded to her evilness by her beauty. He married her, but they fought a lot. Soon, he became almost as mean as her because he was tired of fighting. Then, one night, they got into such a big fight that he went mad, and killed her. He was sent to jail. Now, Bella haunts the suite," Zack said in a spooky voice.

Right after he finished the last sentence, thunder clapped very loudly, accompanied by a strong streak of lightning ripping through the dark gray night sky. Cody jumped, and then expected his brother to laugh. He thought Zack had just made up the story. But he didn't laugh. He looked just as spooked out as Cody.

"Then the 8th floor would be good," Cody said, gulping.

"But there's still one problem," said Zack.

"What?"

"Moseby wouldn't want to do it," answered Zack.

Cody and Zack sat there. Cody looked half scared about the story, and half bummed about not being able to do the haunted house thing. Zack looked the same. But then Cody's face lit up. Zack looked at him strangely, wondering why he would be happy.

"I just got an idea of how to get Moseby to let us do it!" exclaimed Cody.

"How?"

"Just follow my lead," said Cody.

They left the hotel, and went to the lobby, where Mr. Moseby was talking to someone. As the person he was talking to smiled and walked away, Zack and Cody walked up to him.

"Mr. Moseby!" Zack said, along with thunder clapped loudly in the background, once again accompanied by lightning dancing through the dark sky.

Mr. Moseby jumped, and then turned around, looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you want now that you've…..got my attention," said Mr. Moseby.

"We were thinking of making the 8th floor a haunted house kind of thing," said Cody.

Mr. Moseby just rolled his eyes, and began to walk away.

"Too bad he didn't want to do it. People would pay a lot of money for a haunted house," Cody said loudly enough for Moseby to hear him clearly.

Mr. Moseby's eyes widened and he spun around on his heal, and walked back to the twins. Zack caught on to what Cody was thinking about.

"Pay?" Moseby asked.

"Yeah, but you already said no," Zack said. They began to walk away.

"Alright, alright. What did you have in mind?" Moseby asked.


	2. First Day of Decorating

A/N: I recently went to a haunted house for ideas, so I hope you like this chapter.

Moseby had called all the staff to a staff meeting. He had also allowed Zack and Cody to come, since they were going to help.

Moseby began, "I have called this meeting to tell you about an event coming up recently. All of you will have to help. Zack and Cody recently presented me with the idea of having a haunted house. After a discussion, we agreed. It will be on the eighth floor, and decoration will begin tomorrow. The sign-ups for people who want to 'haunt' the house will be in the staff lounge. They will get paid an extra two dollars per person that comes. It will be opened from October 5th to November 5th. Carrie, Arwin, Estabon, you will be the ones to hand out and pin fliers. Maddie, you will be in charge of making the fliers. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Meeting is dismissed."

Up in the suite that night, Cody and Zack couldn't sleep. All they could think about was starting on the eighth floor the next morning. They sat on Zack's bed, talking about ideas.

"We could put our jack-o-lanterns in the opening of the elevator," suggested Zack.

"Yeah, and we could get fog machines so that some rooms could look spookier," replied Cody.

"And we could fill some rooms with so much fog, you can't hardly see in them, and let people jump out at you there," said Zack.

"And have broken mirrors in every room."

"And black cat statues in some rooms."

"And we could have someone dress up in a grim reaper costume."

"And a scream costume."

"And have a fake guillotine."

"And someone in a fake electric chair pretending to get electrocuted."

"Man, we need to write these down!"

Zack quickly got a pencil and some paper, and began scratching down the ideas in barely legible hand writing.

The next morning, Zack and Cody quickly got out of their beds and got ready. They immediately found Mr. Moseby and gave him the piece of paper with the ideas.

"A fake goolytine? What is a goolytine?" asked Mr. Moseby.

"That's guillotine. I don't know how to spell it," said Zack.

"A grim raper costume?"

"That's reaper. I wrote it down really fast, so it isn't the best handwriting," said Zack.

"Do you have any idea what all this is going to cost?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"The haunted house will pay it all off," replied Cody.

"Fine," said Mr. Moseby, giving in to all the ideas.

The twins cheered, and did their personal high five. Mr. Moseby walked away. Then they both rushed to the staff lounge to sign up for the 'haunters'. They quickly signed, and then went to the lobby again. They got in the elevator and pressed the button for the twenty-third floor. They saw one of the fliers already posted. It had a black background, with very faded red eyes, and pictures of gray ghosts and ghouls in front of a spooky looking house, with a witch flying over the entire scene. They quickly got their jack-o-lanterns, and got back in the elevator, and made their way to the seventh floor.

The elevator door opened, and they walked into the floor. There were already a lot of people there, decorating the room. They set their jack-o-lanterns on either side of the elevator door. Then, Cody walked around to find something to do, while Zack went to find Maddie. He found her, and she was putting up a fake cobweb in a corner.

"I saw your flier, sweet thang. I loved it!" he said flirtatiously.

"Are you just saying that because you like me, or did you actually like it," she asked.

"I'm being completely honest," he said truthfully.

"Then, thank you."

They found themselves alone in room 813 to decorate there an hour later. They were the only ones to volunteer for that room. As they walked in, there was a freezing chill in the room.

"Hmmm, the heater must be off," enquired Maddie, since she didn't believe in ghosts.

Maddie saw a vase that offset the haunted theme. She went over to pick it up to move it, but right when she touched, a voice shouted loudly.

"Leave that alone now!" shouted a deep womanly voice extremely loudly. The door slammed behind them.

Maddie instinctively jumped and clung to Zack, scared. Zack looked over to her, and grinned, despite the freaky situation. Maddie noticed, and quickly let go, regaining her composure. But Zack didn't let it bring him down.

Suddenly, blood began dripping from the ceiling, and a maniacal laugh was heard. Maddie had a very scared look on her face, and Zack put her arm around her shoulders for comfort. He was able to do that without reaching up now, for he and his brother hit a growth spurt and were now around an inch taller than Maddie.

He then looked at the door he dashed to it, and grabbed the handle firmly. He spun it and jerked at it. The door wouldn't open. He jerked it harder and continuously. It still wouldn't open. He backed up, and kicked the door hard. It swung open. He quickly rushed Maddie out, and then followed her. He then quickly closed the door.

"Maybe that place is fine how it is," said Zack.

Maddie didn't reply. She was scared, and Zack had comforted her. He didn't seem to hit on her as much as he used to. He had gotten very sweet. But did she like him? She decided to shake the feeling off. Of course she didn't.

They both went back to decorating. Maddie started to put fake cobwebs all over the furniture everywhere, and Zack put up some paintings with the eye slots removed so someone could do the spooky moving eyes thing within the picture. But he was distracted by how Maddie had acted. He didn't want to think she liked him and then get let down, but he couldn't keep her off his mind.

He then thought back to the prom. He grinned. He couldn't wait until his junior prom. Only one or two more years, and he would get to dance with Maddie again.


	3. The Spookiness Never Stops

_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry for not updating. I just never had the inspiration or willpower, and soon I completely forgot about this story. If you look at my profile, you'll see I'm pretty well known for never finishing anything. I've actually only finished one thing. But, yeah. I'm trying to change that. Anyway, so here's, after too long, the third chapter!**_

**The Spookiness Never Stops…**

Later that night, everyone was leaving the eighth floor, since it was getting late, and people were tired of decorating. The only ones left were Maddie, Zack, and Estaban. The only reason Estaban was still there was because he fell asleep in Suite 811 while he was decorating it.

Zack finished lighting the two Jack-O-Lanterns next to the elevator. One, the one he had done, was like a mummy. It had no nose, tiny slits for eyes, and a straight line mouth. The other, the one Cody had done, was more like a Frankenstein, a straight line mouth with little notches on it, no nose, and rectangular eyes.

Zack breathed in, as if breathing fresh air, and grinned. He was proud how far they had gotten in one day. He got in the elevator, but right before the door closed, he reached in his pocket to get his cell phone to call someone, but noticed his wallet wasn't there.

"I must've dropped it while I was in Suite 813. Oh great, what an amazing place to drop it!"

He managed to stop the door before it closed, and headed towards Suite 813. He arrived there, and gulped. The last time he was in there was really creepy, even worse than the time he had been in Suite 613, and he didn't want to have to face it again. But it was necessary. His wallet was in there. He breathed in, and just opened the door, lightly and silently closing it behind him.

It was dark and spooky, just like last time. Blood was still on the floor from when it had dripped from the ceiling. He continued through the room, looking for his wallet. He finally found it, and he bent down to pick it up, but felt a brutal push. He quickly turned…no one was there. He then thought he saw a blurry vision of the Grim Reaper and some random woman. He widened his eyes, and passed out because of how scared he was.

He woke up in the hallway. Estabon and Maddie stood over him.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked frantically.

"Yeah, I think," Zack replied, blinking until his vision settled.

He felt his wallet in his hand. At least he didn't have to go back to get it again. It was way too bad last time.

"What happened?" he asked wearily.

"Well, I was about to go to the lobby, when I heard a scream. More like a screech. Really high pitched."

"Uh, yeah…that…that was…the ghost. Yeah. It was the ghost, not me!" he fumbled to find an excuse.

"Whoever it was, it woke me up!" Estaban said, acting angry.

"Anyway, so I rushed to find where it was. I was sure it was from Suite 813, and I hesitated to go in there, but I finally got enough courage. I walked in, and saw everything scattered everywhere, and blood sprawled across a broken vase. It was actually the vase that I almost moved. And then I saw you passed out."

"But, I only got pushed, and then I, er, was knocked out by the sheer force. Heh. Anyway, I didn't struggle, so it wouldn't make sense that everything was scattered and the vase was broken.

"Well, I don't know, but something went on in there. That's for sure."

"Um, what exactly is the Grim Reaper?" Zack asked.

"Basically, he is the personification of death. Some believe he is the angel of death. It is said that he visits dying people to put them out of their misery, and ghosts to stop them from staying on the earth. Why?" Estaban asked.

"Because…I think I saw…it. And it was with some woman. Do you think…do you believe that the Grim Reaper is real?" Zack asked, a scared look on his face.

"No," Maddie replied instantly.

"Well…yes…" Estaban said in contrast.


End file.
